


Forbidden Prince

by Fall_Leaves_Fics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Prince Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_Fics/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_Fics
Summary: A prince sneaks out of his royal chambers just to see a special someone.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Forbidden Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFangurlTho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangurlTho/gifts).



It was late into the night when the prince stepped out of his chambers, a navy blue satin robe covering his bare chest. He checked every corner before he crossed its threshold, taking the back ways to avoid meeting any guards who might escort him back to his bedroom, insisting he needs to sleep and reporting to his parents he was out at night again.  
They wouldn’t catch him tonight.  
After several minutes traversing the dark halls, he made it to a side entrance into the royal garden, and he entered the warm night beyond the palace walls. Carefully, he walked through the paths to the break in the stone walls at the far end of the garden, the only non-disclosed exit that the guards hadn’t seemed to discover yet. He stepped over a bordering rose bush fence, his long legs making sure he wasn’t pricked, and ducked through the thick vines and foliage that obscured his exit route from prying eyes.  
The prince looked around the mostly empty strip of plains before the second wall that separated the royal blood from the common blood. The piece of land was usually a sort of no man’s land where people weren’t exactly not allowed to go, but not exactly allowed to go either. The guards rarely paid attention to this area, either, so it was a perfect spot for meeting in secret, on top of the fact that it was far enough away from the entrance, and the wall protected the prince from the eyes of the watchmen in the watchtower.  
He sighed looking at the empty field and the star covered sky, breathing in the fresh night air that gave him the smallest sense of freedom he could ask for as prince. Now all he had to do was wait for him-  
“Gyu, you’re late.”  
Surprised, Mingyu turned to his right and saw the reason he’d gone to all this trouble, sitting down by the vibe entrance, curled in a ball despite the hot weather.  
The prince smiled upon seeing him, looking down at him. “You know how hard it is to sneak out of the palace, Shua. It’s fucking hard!”  
Joshua chuckled at the curse word. “I don’t think princes should use that kind of language, Your Highness.”  
“Oh, fuck off.” Mingyu laughed under his breath, letting his head fall back against the stone wall he leaned against. “God, I missed laughing. You always know how to make me feel better, Shua.”  
The latter gave him a soft smile and shrug before standing and stretching. “It’s a gift really.” He looked over his shoulder at Mingyu and raised an eyebrow almost playfully. “Don’t tell me you don’t intend to apologize for being late?”  
“Alright alright, I’m sorry,” Mingyu said as he stood, his arms wrapping around Joshua’s waist and tucking his chin into Joshua’s neck. “No excuses, I’m sorry for being late.”  
Joshua nodded and placed his hands on top of Mingyu’s, patting them slightly. “I accept your apology, your highness.”  
Mingyu lifted his hand and flicked Joshua in the forehead before releasing him. “Cut that shit out. You know I hate being treated like a prince.”  
“You are a prince, whether you like it or not.” Joshua pauses before smirking sneakily, sidestepping behind Mingyu and spanking him lightly, giggling and skipping several paces away from Mingyu, who stood still in shock. “But if you want to be treated like a normal person, I can arrange that.”  
Mingyu sputtered slightly, pointing a weak finger at Joshua before pointing at himself. “Do... do you know who I am?”  
Joshua shook his head, crossing his arms and looking oblivious. “No, should I?”  
Mingyu’s mouth hung agape before a surprised laugh left his throat. “You... are dead.”  
He took off running after Joshua, and he shrieked before running away. He didn’t get far, due to the fact that Mingyu had 10% more legs than him, and was tackled to the soft grass within seconds. They broke out in laughter, Mingyu laying on top of Joshua but holding his weight on his elbows to not crush Joshua beneath him. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in if anyone had seen you?”  
Joshua shrugged, his lips turning up as he held in his laughter. “Probably execution, but you’re the one who didn’t want to be treated like a prince. That’s your own damn fault.” To punctuate his sentence, Joshua poked Mingyu’s forehead before sticking his tongue out at him. “Your. Fault.”  
Chuckling, Mingyu shook his head at Joshua’s behavior. “You are insane.” He smiled down at Joshua, the laughter subsiding and fading into the quiet night, fondness slowly leaking into his smile. “How are you not scared of the future? At some point my parents are going to make me marry some princess, and they won’t tolerate me liking you for long.”  
Joshua looked at him fondly before locking his hands behind Mingyu’s neck, adjusting his shoulders against the grass and smiling at Mingyu softly. “You think I don’t know this won’t last forever?” He leaned up and gently touched the tip of their noses together before falling onto the grass again with a soft thud. “Promise me you’ll take me into your little castle before it has to end?”  
Mingyu scoffed in both surprise, chuckling after and tilting his head. “You have a death wish?”  
“Maybe.” Joshua laughed softly, smiling widely at Mingyu above him. “I just want to go inside. You’ve been inside my house, and now I want to go into yours. And.. I want to see the prince’s bedroom.”  
Mingyu laughed in surprise, raising an eyebrow in disbelief at Joshua. “You’re kidding, right?”  
Joshua shook his head, leaning up and softly kissing Mingyu’s lips, pulling away after a few seconds and meeting his eyes playfully. “Nope.”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes at Joshua and ruffled his hair, mumbling “Idiot” under his breath and rolling to the side to lay on his back beside Joshua, eyes looking up at the stars. “Maybe next time. Okay?”  
He felt Joshua nod beside him before his body snuggled up next to Mingyu’s, his head resting on his shoulder. “Okay.”  
The night was still warm and silent, but as the prince was walking back to his room hours later, he didn’t feel as afraid as his previous trek. He felt fulfilled and satisfied, and as the pair tucked themselves into their respective beds just before dawn broke the horizon, their hearts felt fuller than they did just 24 hours prior.


End file.
